ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Love in the Air (Prologue)
A day has passed since Shrek's quest for Fiona, Kiva and Terra are planning the wedding and how it is supposed to look like. Kiva: So, my love, what do think the wedding should look like? Terra: Funny, I was about to ask you the same question. Kiva: Oh. *giggles* - Suddenly, Quorra appeared before the new couple. Quorra: Planning a new wedding, I see.. Kiva: Yep. Quorra: With your permission, I would like to be your wedding coordinator. Kiva: Sure. Terra: Okay, then. You're hired. Quorra: For a wedding like this, it needs something.. Not the kind that says, 'in your face'. Kiva: What do you think it needs? Quorra: Say, why don't you ask Ratchet and Sasha? Those two are married for almost two years. Maybe you should take their advice and see what their marriage is like. Terra: Not a bad idea, Quorra. What do you think, sweet pea? Kiva: Sure thing, my love. - Back in the bridge, Kiva and Terra found both Ratchet and Sasha looking at the distorted history. Ratchet: Kiva? What are you doing here? The meeting hasn't even started yet. Kiva: I know. Me and Terra would like to know something. Sasha: Really.. And what's that? Kiva: You did tell me once that you and Sasha had a wedding in New York City. What was the ceremony like? Ratchet: Well, during our recon mission, I thought that was a perfect plan to marry Sasha. Sasha: And I was captured by Queen Narissa, just before he can ask for a date. Kiva: Narissa? Terra: Basically, a queen who rules a world called Andalasia. Kiva: Oh, okay. Sasha: Anyway, he saved me from the dragon. I happily kissed him because I knew he would keep his promise. Kiva: Huh? What promise?? Sasha: Back in the Solana Galaxy, he is recently taking very dangerous missions to take down Dr. Nefarious. It's a long complicated story, but seeing him back in London, I was a bit too hasty to marry him at first. Terra: Oh yeah.. I remember that. Then you realize what it means to be a captain as well. Sasha: Correct. Right after our victory in Narnia and during a firework show in Disneyland, he ask me to marry him and also told me why. I said to him: 'There's nothing else in the universe that I could ever wish for- You, at my side, always.' Terra: Wow... Kiva: That's really sweet, Sasha. So that's how your engagement is official. Sasha: That's right. At first, we have a hard time picking a place for the wedding ceremony, because evil never rests. Terra: Oh, yeah... So that's why Ratchet chose New York City after so long.. Kiva: Out of curiosity, how long does your wedding got delayed? Sasha: For three months straight. Kiva: Wow.. That long? Terra: Yeah, sweet pea. From collecting the Chaos Emeralds in Agrabah to stopping the vampires in Gotham City, it seems that we can't catch a break at all until the New York City incident. Kiva: I guess that explains it... - Suddenly, most of the gang entered for their meeting. Sasha: What I'm trying to say is, Kiva, love comes from the heart, not by one's actions. Kiva: I'll try to remember that. Ratchet: Everyone, thanks for coming to our next meeting. Before we get started, Kiva has an important announcement to make. Kiva: Me and Terra are engaged. - The gang roared with applause. Ratchet: The official date for the wedding remains unknown at this point, but the planning is now underway. With that aside, we have a new mission. Quorra, show the new history. - The screen showed a massive flood across the land with a strange creature somehow involved. Many skeletons are shown below the service as the screen returns to the bridge. Zack: That's just great.. These poor creatures didn't have a chance.. Clank: The entire population is that area will be devoured. Ratchet: Unless we get there in time. Kiva: Which is...when? Angela: Three days before the area started to flood over. Ratchet: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Qwark is needed in this mission. Qwark: You don't say? Well, I'll just heading back to Deck 5 for some meatloaf. Good luck with that. - The bridge door was close before Qwark can walk out. Clank: I'm afraid you can't walk your way out of this one, Qwark. Kiva: Yeah, sorry. Qwark: What's this got to do with me?? Clank: You're the only member of the team who can swim. Besides, Raine hates water and X-23 can sink easily. Kiva: I hate to admit it, but Clank's right. Qwark: Oh, alright.. Ratchet: Then it's settled. Raine, Genis, Zack, Laura- Take the controls. The rest of us will find what Manny is up to. Kiva: Fine by me. Let's go! - Inside the dropship, a few minutes later, Kiva and the group of her choice headed back to the prehistoric era, thinking a few things over. Kiva: Hey, Presea. I..have a personal question to ask you. Presea: What is it, Kiva? Kiva: Clank did say that Raine hates water. Is there a reason why? Presea: Raine has a huge back-story when it comes to water. Kiva: Oh, I get it. Presea: If you wish to talk to Raine after the mission's completion, you may do as you wish. Kiva: I'll consider it, Presea. Presea: I heard you need help for the wedding, correct? Kiva: Yep. Presea: I see. I know a friend who knows flowers more than any of us. Maybe, we can find her and she can be a flower girl for the wedding. Kiva: That's great. What's her name? Presea: It'll be a surprise if I show you. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Kiva smiled at Presea and the dropship lands back at the prehistoric era as the intro starts. Category:Scenes